Long Term Evolution (LTE), or Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) is a radio technology that is evolving to permit multiple simultaneous transport blocks under various transmission modes. Thus, an E-UTRAN Node B (eNB) can, in certain transmission modes, send multiple transport blocks within the same subframe or transmission opportunity to a user equipment (UE).
The transition from one transmission mode to another may result data loss or other issues on a UE. In particular, a Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) scheme at the receiver maintains a soft combining buffer for each HARQ process.
Furthermore, the E-UTRA radio resource control (RRC) does not provide for an exact activation time during reconfiguration procedures. If a new mode of downlink transmission is applied by an eNB earlier than the time when a user equipment (UE) completes reconfiguration, reception of data by the UE may fail. Similarly, if the old downlink transmission mode continues to be applied by the eNB after the time when the UE completes reconfiguration, reception of the data by the UE may also fail.